Exercise machines are typically designed to work a particular muscle group based on machine set-up. Working another muscle group entails reconfiguration of the machine or switching to a completely different machine. Since it is desirable to work agonist-antagonist muscle groups in succession (e.g., biceps/triceps, quadriceps/hamstrings, chest/back, etc.), a good portion of an exercise routine is spent moving between machines and/or reconfiguring machines. For example, multi-exercise machines employing multiple weight stacks and cabling mechanisms allow a user to set the position of attachment points for user-engaged handles depending on the desired exercise and muscle group that is to be worked. However, re-configuring these types of machines takes time and some level of expertise in order to properly position/configure the machine for an effective and safe exercise routine. When one is using dedicated muscle-group exercise machines, time and expertise are required to move to a different machine and then properly configure the machine for an effective and safe exercise routine.